


Cliff's Edge

by americanhoney913



Series: A Sip of Pink Lemonade [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Seduction, Soft Girlfriends, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Trini's tired from training and searching for the green ranger. But Kim's got a little seduction up her sleeve.





	Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Closing in closer to you  
> This could take all night  
> Caving and crumbling on your  
> Hips, your lips, they're mine

Kim lay in bed with just her pale pink boyshort  and a black Calvin Klein sports bra on, the covers pulled up to her stomach. There’s a book perched on her lap, but she lets it drop as she watches her saber-toothed tiger of a girlfriend exit the bathroom to collapse on the bed. Her long cocoa brown hair is tied back in a dripping bun, her face makeup free. The only thing between their bare skin is a flimsy T-shirt of Kim’s with a picture of her pink Dinozord on it and yellow hipster panties and what Kim's got on. Dark eyes follow Trini’s movements as she throws the yellow towel at the laundry basket, but it misses and lands on the floor near her backpack and yellow shirt.

“I’m so tired,” Trini moans as she collapses onto the bed next to Kim. Her eyes are slightly glassy with exhaustion, but they still shine gold in the dim lighting.

“Well, practice with four powerful superheroes for a solid four and a half hours will do that,” Kim comments, a smile on her face. She reaches out and twists a few of stray brown curls around her finger. Trini watches her movements with drooping eyes and flushed skin.

“Well, Zordon’s worried something big is coming.” Trini shrugs with a small smile. “And he told us he could feel the green power coin activate so we have to search for the new ranger.” Trini focuses on Kim instead of watching her slim fingers play with long brown hair hair. “I can kick the guys' asses, but I’ve also got to keep up my winning streak against you somehow…”

“Hey!” Kim pulls on a tawny curl, lips twisting into a pout. She lets go of the yellow ranger’s hair and trails a finger across her collarbone to the edge of the shirt near her neck. Kim cups the back of Trini’s neck, pulling the shorter woman in. She runs her other hand up Trini’s thigh. The yellow ranger shudders.

Trini pulls away so that there is an inch of space between their mouths. “I’m almost too tired tonight, Kim…” Her voice fades as she yawns.

Kim leans down to press kiss after kiss to the sensitive parts of her neck, trailing kisses from the dip in her collarbone to the skin behind her ear. The pink ranger smiles against her skin as Trini shudders against her, clutching at her shoulders. Her other hand thumbs the Latinx’s upper thigh, pulling it around her hip. “I have enough energy for the both of us."

Trini laughs into her mouth at her sly mention of how the power coins have made them both into the equivalent of the Energizer Bunny in human form. However, Trini usually burns out quicker on days when they have practice because she’s a bit smaller and she hates it. Kim, on the other hand, loves it when her tiger wraps herself around her and purrs into her skin. Kim sits back on her knees and pulls her tiger closer to her body. Kim dips her tongue into the yellow ranger’s mouth, lapping at her taste and allowing her to return the favor in kind. Trini moans, arching against the taller girl as Kim presses a hand to her lower back, making her arch further into her body.

"Okay, but just for a little while," Trini relents. She knows that, in the gym she is definitely the winner, but here, in the bedroom, Kim rules. And she lets the other girl. Kim is the first woman to care more for her pleasure than their own, so Trini allows her walls to full fall and allow Kim to see her as herself, not the girl she hides behind walls and motes filled with alligators.  

Trini does, however, have a few tricks up her own sleeve. The yellow ranger arches further into Kim, rubbing herself against her. The pink ranger’s growl reverberates through her body, making her moan again.

Kim chuckles, voice low and husky as she whispers in Trini’s ear before she kisses away the exhaustion and wakes her tiger up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
